Realistis
by summer-chan
Summary: Jadi orang yang realistis. Aofem!Mido


"Aku kaget melihatmu yang dulu terobsesi jadi dokter justru berkutat dengan _spreadsheet_." Suara berat yang terdengar meremehkan tertangkap oleh pendengaran Midorima Shintarou. Gadis bernetra emerald itu menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda yang cukup dikenalnya bersandar di meja yang tak jauh darinya.

"Gagal meraih cita-citamu?" Tanya pemuda tadi dengan nada kelewat menjengkelkan.

"Waktu berjalan, orang berubah." Ucap Shintarou singkat. Kemudian sang gadis melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Iya berubah, jadi lebih realistis eh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Realistis**

 **Aomine Daiki | fem! Midorima Shintarou**

 **Drama**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah jadi rahasia umum di angkatannya dulu saat SMP bahwa Midorima Shintarou bercita-cita menjadi dokter. Pekerjaan paling mulia (menurut Shintarou) di antara pekerjaan yang lain. Sayangnya cita-cita sejak masa kelas 7 SMPnya itu harus kandas ketika gadis itu menapaki tahun ketiganya di SMA Shuutoku.

Saat itu minggu terakhir liburan kenaikan kelas. Ibunya mengetuk lembut pintu kamar Shintarou yang selalu terkunci dari dalam. Ketika pintu dibuka, Shintarou mempersilahkan ibunya masuk. Dan dimulailah pembicaraan antara ibu dan anak ini.

"Shin, ibu tahu cita-cita kamu jadi dokter." Ucap wanita paruh baya tersebut sambil mengelus surai lembut Shintarou. "Tapi jadi dokter itu tidak mudah Shin."

Shintarou pun menoleh, hendak protes. Namun segala sanggahan yang akan dilontarkan tertahan di lidahnya.

"Jadi dokter itu perlu biaya mahal. Jujur Ayah dan Ibu tidak sanggup membiayai kamu."

Shintarou bungkam. Memang, kuliah kedokteran itu susah. Biayanya juga mahal. Terlebih dia masih memiliki seorang adik yang tahun depan akan memasuki jenjang SMP. Terlebih biaya pendidikan kini makin mahal.

"Tapi Shintarou ngga tahu mau kuliah di jurusan apa kalau bukan kedokteran Bu." Ucap gadis itu dengan suara pelan.

"Jadi akuntan saja Shin. Semua perusahaan ataupun organisasi perlu akuntan. Sudah lagi akuntansi itu 'kedokterannya ilmu sosial' Shin. Nggak apa kan Shin?" Saran sang bunda dengan penuh harap.

"Ya sudah Bu, Shintarou ngikut Ibu saja."

.

.

Namanya Aomine Daiki. Pewaris tunggal dari Azure Group. Seorang pemuda berusia 25 tahun yang kadang kurang ajar. Tinggi, otot terbentuk sempurna, ace tim basket SMP dan SMA, cukup pintar. Namun sayang, malasnya luar biasa. Dulu saat SMP dirinya suka bolos dengan alasan sakit perut. Padahal aslinya justru membaca majalah dewasa dan leha-leha di UKS.

Entah ini nasib atau bukan, Shintarou justru bekerja di Azure Group. Membuatnya dipertemukan lagi dengan teman masa SMPnya itu.

.

.

"Lembur lagi?"

Shintarou menoleh, dan mendapati Aomine berdiri di dekat pintu masuk ruangannya. Kemudian gadis itu mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Aomine sebelumnya.

Aomine mengenakan kemeja putih, celana bahan warna hitam, ikat pinggang kulit mahal, sepatu hitam yang mengkilat, disertai dasi biru dongker yang menggantung longgar di kerahnya. Rambutnya masih sama acak-acakannya seperti dulu SMP. Shintarou ingat, pemuda itu memang sering mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Katanya, agar lebih terlihat _cool_.

Aomine melangkah mendekati meja kerja Shintarou. Kemudian pemuda itu berdiri tepat di belakang Shintarou, ikut mengamati layar komputer yang masih menyala.

"Itu bukan tugasmu Shin."

"Tahu dari mana?" tanya Shintarou tanpa menoleh.

"Akukan pemimpin divisimu." Jawab Aomine singkat.

Hening.

Aomine pun duduk di kursi sebelah Shintarou. Dan pemuda berkulit eksotis itu bersuara lagi. "Jadi orang jangan terlalu baik Shin. Berapa kali aku harus bilang begitu?"

.

.

Aomine dan Shintarou dipertemukan di tahun kedua mereka di SMP Teikou. Di Teikou dulu kapasitas satu meja untuk dua orang. Setiap hari bebas mau duduk di mana, bersama siapa. Shintarou yang bermata minus dan terkenal rajin memang selalu memilih tempat di depan. Masalah teman duduknya, Shintarou tidak pernah pilih-pilih. Dia tidak masalah duduk dengan siapapun, termasuk Aomine Daiki.

"Shin! Besok aku duduk sebelahmu ya." Pinta Aomine kala itu. Esok hari akan diadakan ulangan matematika. Membuat semua orang ingin duduk di sebelah Shintarou. Si surai hijau mengangguk, membuat mata sapphire Aomine makin cemerlang.

Keesokan harinya seusai jam pelajaran matematika adalah jam pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Entah mungkin dewi fortuna sedang berbaik hati, terdapat rapat dadakan yang menyebabkan jam kosong. Semua siswa masih di dalam kelas, namun kegiatan mereka macam-macam. Ada yang menggosip di pojok kelas, ada yang memutuskan untuk tidur, ada pula yang memutuskan belajar (Shintarou).

"Shin, ngga capek?" tanya Aomine dengan randomnya. Membuat Shintarou menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Jadi pelarian terus, dimanfaatkan terus. Ngga capek?" jelas Aomine sambil menidurkan kepalanya di atas jaket yang dilipat sedemikian rupa menyerupai bantal.

Shintarou terdiam. Selang 3 detik gadis itu menggeleng. Kemudian menfokuskan netranya pada buku bahasa Inggris yang masih setia terbuka di meja. _Kalau peduli, kenapa kamu juga kaya yang lain?_ , batin Shintarou kala itu.

"Jadi orang jangan terlalu baik Shin. Nanti dimanfaatin terus." Ucap Aomine, kemudian pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan ke meja sahabatnya di seberang ruangan.

.

.

Pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Otot direnggangkan, kacamata diperbaiki letaknya, Shintarou pun melirik jam yang melingkar manis di tangannya. 08.27 PM. Sudah malam huh? Wanita berusia 24 tahun itu pun men-shut down komputernya, merapikan meja kerjanya, dan tak lupa mengemasi barang-banarangnya. Kala tangan kanan terulur hendak mengambil tas, ada tangan lain yang sudah menyerobot terlebih dahulu. Si surai hijau pun menoleh. Oh, dia lupa kalau sedari tadi ketua divisinya duduk manis menunggunya.

"Pulangkan? Aku antar ya." Ucap Aomine Daiki santai sambil menenteng tas kerja milik Shintarou.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Shintarou pun berdiri dari duduknya, menyusul Aomine yang sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu.

"Anak gadis tidak boleh pulang malam sendiri." ucap Aomine sambil menekan tombol lift.

Kala lift berdenting terbuka, keduanya langsung masuk tanpa bicara. Dan Shintarou baru sadar, selain membawa tas miliknya, Aomine juga menenteng tasnya sendiri. Entah kapan pria itu mengambilnya. Karena seingatnya tadi Aomine datang ke ruangannya dengan tangan kosong.

"Sudah punya pacar?" pertanyaan random Aomine barusan membuat Shintarou menoleh spontan. Dilihatnya ekspresi Aomine yang masih datar-datar saja. Saat gadis itu hendak menjawab, pertanyaan lain justru terlontar.

"Kapan nikah?" Shintarou merengut, dia paling tidak suka dengan 2 pertanyaan yang diajukan Aomine. Gadis itu menimbang-nimbang apakah harus dijawab atau tidak. Toh sepertinya Aomine tidak perlu jawaban apa-apa darinya. Lama berpikir, lift berdenting lagi pertanda mereka sudah di basement.

Aomine melangkah keluar terlebih dahulu, Shintarou mengikuti di belakangnya. Kala mereka sudah berada di samping mobil milik Aomine, pemuda itu membukakan pintu untuk Shintarou, mempersilahkan masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali.

Dan ketika mereka berdua sudah sama-sama duduk, sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya Aomine berucap, "Move on lah Shin. Dia sudah menikah, sudah bahagia. Tidak mungkin kembali padamu. Jadi orang yang realistis Shin."

.

.

 **END**

.

.

AN : sedikit ngga nyambung. Antara cita-cita Shintarou dengan kehidupan cintanya. Tapi yaa, karena masalah cita-cita ada kata-kata realistis yasudah lah.

Semoga menghibur ya. Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca. Dan pastinya, kritik dan saran diterima.


End file.
